


je prie pour une averse (a downpour)

by girlmarauders



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Ficlet, Rule 63, Wedding Meet Cute, florist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders
Summary: Tyler & Connor meet at a wedding.





	je prie pour une averse (a downpour)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/223971.html) for the prompt ""She'll have you falling harder than a Sunday in September"
> 
> thanks to [misprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misprint) for the beta. 
> 
> bonus content **(rated explicit!)** [here on my dreamwidth](https://girlmarauders.dreamwidth.org/31954.html)

Tyler loved weddings. There was free booze, she was dressed up, and, because all her friends were athletes, models, or some mix of Instagram-famous/model/athlete, there were tons of hot people. It was basically open season.

She wasn’t in the wedding party, so she’d worn her favorite suit, her shirt open to show her tattoos, visible through her mesh bra. She looked hot, and she wanted to find someone to tell her, preferably while naked.

She leaned on the bar and, standing to the side, was the softest butch Tyler had ever seen. She was wearing a grey suit, a yellow bow-tie, and some of the hair pulled into a bun had sprung free to curl over her forehead. Tyler downed her drink and turned to the bar to pick up two premade cocktails.

She walked over, casually, holding out one of the drinks to the woman. She took it in surprise.

“Oh!” she said, pushing her black-rimmed glasses up her nose. “Hi?”

“Hi,” Tyler said, grinning. “I’m Tyler. You looked like you could use a drink.”

“Thanks,” she said, shyly. “Connor. Uh, how do you know the couple?”

“Johnny and I played hockey together,” she said, angling to face her. “What about you?”

Connor blushed, fidgeting. God, she was really cute. Like really, really cute. Tyler was gonna really try at sex with her, the best compliment she knew.

“Oh, I just did the flowers,” she said, and Tyler blinked. She hadn’t expected that. She turned to look around the venue, a big tent on the lawn of a country club. She’d liked the aesthetic when she’d seen it, succulent arrangements in the centre of every table, green and pink flowers twined around the tent poles, and then in the bride’s braided hair.

“Wow,” Tyler said. “That’s cool. I love the flowers.”

Connor fumbled to reach into her trouser pocket, and handed Tyler a business card.

“I do all kinds of events, if you like them,” Connor said, and sipped at her drink quickly. Tyler flipped over the card, green with the silhouettes of flowers in white around the text.

 _Connor Carrick - Bespoke Floral Design_ it said, with a Dallas address and phone number. Tyler looked up at her, showing her appreciation in her face.

“I like them a lot,” she said throatily. Connor coughed.

“Maybe you should come by the store sometime?” she said, looking hopefully at Tyler. Man, she was a sucker for a pretty girl.

“I’ll do that,” Tyler said, tucking the card into her bra. Connor’s eyes tracked her hand as it slid into her shirt. She was about to declare victory, and ask Connor if she wanted to get out of there, when Connor looked over Tyler’s shoulder, attention clearly caught.

“Uh, sorry, that’s the bride,” she said, pushing her drink into Tyler’s hand. “It was nice to meet you.”

 _Damn_. Tyler watched her go. What a shame.

&&&

Tyler decided the best defense was a good offense, or maybe it was early birds getting the worm, and drove downtown that weekend. When she found the place, there was a glass-fronted shop, with an awning, and a sidewalk cluttered with plants for sale. She didn't know anything about flowers; it looked like some cactuses and shrubs. Shrugging, she pushed open the door, and a bell rung overhead.

“Just a minute!” Connor called. There was a fan on the floor pushing air around, but the shop felt damp and cool, musty-smelling like a forest. Every surface was covered in plants, leaves flowing over the tables, but it didn't feel crowded. It felt like everything belonged together, carefully matched. Tyler bent to look closer at some fern.

“Hey,” Connor said, and Tyler looked up. Connor was wiping her hands with a cloth, and the wedding clothes had hidden that she was stacked  
, her biceps stretching the tight sleeves of her polo. Tyler licked her lips.

“Hi!” she said. “I wanted to see where the magic happens.”

Connor blushed, and pushed her hair to the side, leaving a smudge of dirt on her cheekbone.

“Oh, thanks,” she said. Tyler gestured at the overflowing foliage.

“Is this all you?” she asked, and Connor followed the sweep of Tyler's arm, smiling fondly.

“Yeah, it's all me,” she said shyly. There was a pause, and Tyler strategised about how to get close enough for a casual arm touch. Those biceps were impressive. Connor coughed. “Uh, did you have something you wanted specifically?” she asked.

Tyler shrugged.

“I don't know anything about plants,” she said, trying to look cute. “I was looking at this.”

She gestured to the fern, and Connor’s smile lost all self-consciousness.

“Oh, look at this!” She said excitedly, stepping into Tyler’s space, a few inches between them, to bend down. Tyler bent with her, staying close. Connor reached out and ran her finger down the centre, like she was petting it. For a second, nothing happened, and then, as if by magic, the fern’s leaves rolled and the stem tucked up, like a rolly-bug. “See?” Connor said, and turned her head to the side, pausing when she realised how close they were. Tyler watched her lips part softly.

Slowly, she raised her hand, her thumb brushing away the dirt on Connor’s cheek, and then didn’t move her hand, fingers resting gently on the side of Connor’s neck.

“At the wedding,” Connor said, “I wasn’t sure if you were hitting on me.”

Tyler put slight pressure into her hand, pulling Connor towards her.

“Oh, I was,” she said, and Connor turned her head and let Tyler kiss her, softly, then deeply, pulling together until Tyler had a hand on Connor’s hip and the other on her shoulder, feeling the tense, hard muscle.

When they pulled apart, Connor blinked slowly. Tyler didn’t move her hands and smiled at her. She’d been told she had a winning smile.

“Let me take you out?” she asked. Connor nodded, smiling shyly, her eyes bright.

“I’d like that.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] je prie pour une averse (a downpour)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444221) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
